A Hero Forgotten
by fanwriter10101
Summary: After the events on his homeworld, Naruto is approached by the count to fight for the Separatist. Now, after the fall of the Separatists, he is on the run with his Droid fleet. However, a combination of two storms sends our hero and his Droid fleet/army into a whole new world. What will he do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Well...here I am again, with another challenge that I might take up for myself. As always, read the first chapter to get the basic understanding and this is a 3 way crossover like A Legend Rebirth. I want you all to tell me which is better, this story idea or A Legends Rebirth. I leave it in your hand, review like, flame, rant, do whatever you all like! See you all later, bye!**

Deep within the unknown sector of the galaxy, the last fleet of the once massive Droid navy moved along slowly. The Droid fleet consisted of many Droid Control ships, the sister ship of the Malevolence, many Providence-class dreadnoughts, and a few Recusant-class cruisers, several hundred Munificent-class star frigates, a hand full supply ships, thousands of Droid tri-fighters, Rogue-class star fighters, and the standard Droid fighters. This fleet was all the commander of the fleet could muster up ever since the Separatists were defeated by not the Republic, but a new faction...the Empire.

The Empire, led by the Emperor Palpatine, the once leader of the Republic. He had acted fast and wiped out Jedi order and began his rule with his second in command, Darth Vader at his side. After wiping out the Jedi order, he sent Vader to crush the unsuspecting Separatists forces and wiped out their leaders. With the leaders of the Separatist alliance killed, the entire command was thrown into to chaos. Entire star systems and fleets were lost to the Empire as the Droids had no one to command them to do anything effective, but one young man however continued to evade the Empire, while gathering whatever ships that remained of his fallen faction.

"Sir, there is an electromagnetic space storm, along with a gas storm in our path, orders?" A Battle Droid asked the Commander of the fleet. The Commander of the fleet had blond hair with tanned skin. His blue eyes shinned in the dark bridge of his flag ship. This young man was the most feared fighter and naval Commander of the Separatist navy. He had won almost every battle he had took part in and was one of the main reasons why the Separatist had gained so much ground during the war. His name was once Naruto Uzumaki, once a hero on his home planet, now a Sith that fought for the Separatists.

"Go around it, we don't want to lose any more ships then we already have had." He said with a sigh. Earlier, his fleet had been attacked by an Imperial fleet. At first he was winning, but soon 3 more Imperial fleets arrived to save the almost destroyed fleet. He was forced to retreat, but in doing so he had lost many ships. One other reason why he and his fleet were being hunted down was because he had found the remains of the Star Forge. He had hoped that if was given the time to fix it and use it, he could built himself countless fleets and Droid armies, but with him being on the run all the time, he was forced to have to keep taking the Star Forge with him. Maybe in the future he would be able to hide from the Empire and fix the Star Forge to start some kind of rebellion.

"Sir, multiple ships jumping out of hyperspace from behind us, I think it's the enemy..." Another Battle Droid said as it rubbed its head. Naruto crushed, this was a war of attrition, the Empire had limitless supplies, and he had limited ones that he must preserve.

"Talk about stuck in a rock and a hard place...full speed ahead; they won't follow us in that storm." He ordered as the Droids looked at him, from what he could tell, shock and fear.

"S-sir? Are you s-sure?" A Droid asked. Naruto smirked.

"Did I shutter?" He questioned. The Droid shook its head.

"Roger, Roger!" The Droid said as the entire fleet of almost a thousand ships steamed ahead into the storm. He looked back to see the enemy fleets slowing down. The crews of those ships were made up of flesh and blood, they feared such events, but not his Droid fleet and he himself didn't fear such events.

 _"I just hope we make it out of this mess."_ He said as the dual-storms were upon him. The ship shook as it entered the storms and all visibility was lost as lighting hit the ships and a few of them suffered from explosion.

"We are going to die!"

"I don't want to be decommissioned!"

"I never got that oil message!" The Droids said in panic. Naruto sweat dropped hearing that last bit.

"How long till the storms pass?" He questioned a Droid.

"It should be passing right...about...now!" The Droid answered as the storms passed his fleet, only to reveal a massive planet that looked like it had a giant red eye, but really it was the eye of the storm that raged on the planet. He frowned, he didn't know about a planet like this, but then again, they were in the unknown part of the known galaxy.

"Find out our position by tracing back our steps." He ordered. By tracing back their steps from the nave-computer, he hoped to find out where they were.

"Ah...we don't know?" A confused Battle Droid answered/questioned. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He questioned again. The Droid handed him a data pad.

"We don't know because we can't trace our steps back. The last location is in the nave-computer, but it keeps giving us an error, stating that the location is unreachable." The Droid reported as Naruto read everything on the data pad and his eyes widened.

 _"Holy shit...did we just crossed dimensions? It's possible, after all, I have faced a goddess we could do that."_ He though back to the old days. He shook his head, the past was the past. HE had other things to worry about right now, like being sent to another bloody dimension...

"Start a deep scan now; find a planet that has life on it." Naruto ordered.

"Roger, Roger." The Battle Droids responded. After giving the order, Naruto sat down and closed his eyes. How did all of this happen? How did he become a Sith? He thought back to his bitter past. Sasuke, oh how he wished he had killed that bastard when they had first fought in the valley of the ends. At the very end of the war, the bastard betrayed him and everyone else and in the process he killed the one Naruto loved, Hinata. Blinded by rage, he unknowingly tapped into the Dark Side of the Force and mixing it with his Chakra, two things that were never meant to be mixed. It gave him a great power boost to defeat and kill Sasuke, but it after the battle it left his Chakra being nothing more than a power source to fuel his immortal life. Instead of Chakra, he now could use the Force and so, for the next year after the war he started to learn how to use it, however he was very strong with the Force and as such, it sent ripples throughout the galaxy. The Jedi's scrambled to find the source, just like Dooku and unlucky for the Jedi, Dooku found him first. At first, Naruto fought the Count, but was beaten since he wasn't a master. After being beaten, Dooku offered to train him and in return he wanted him to serve him. Naruto accepted since he had nothing to do and he would get the chance to see beyond his planet.

He was learned how to fight, learn the many languages of the galaxy and other necessary things he needed to learn in order to fit in. His unorthodox methods regarding space warfare contributed to many of the victories the Separatists had achieved, but even with his methods, he could not withstand the endless wavy of the Imperial navy with no supplies. He had fought the Imperial navy for 6 months and he was running low on supplies, ships, and everything else he needed for his fleet. Now, he was in the middle of fucking nowhere and wondered if there was a planet that had life on it, however off in the distance he could see the star of this system and if there was a star, then there was at least one planet with life in this system.

"Sir, scans have been completed and there only a single planet with life, orders?" A Droid questioned.

"Head towards it, if we are lucky, they might be space age planet." He ordered as the fleet started to move head towards the blue and green planet that harbored life.

"Engage light speed." Naruto ordered as the Droids nodded and soon, the entire fleet zoomed past the stars and entered light speed. They wouldn't have to be there for long as the distance was not that large and he assumed that they would drop out of light speed in a few seconds.

"Exiting out of light speed." Ah, there it was. The ship jolted as it dropped out of light speed, along with the rest of the fleet. It seems like he was closer to the star of this system then he was before.

"Sir, we have visual on the planet, its moon and ahm...some kind of large space station." A Droid said as the hologram of the said planet, moon and space station appeared before him. He would have been surprised had he not encountered a massive station built by the Emperor in secrecy, the Death Star. It was a space station the size of a moon. He growled at that thought, the bastard would use that weapon to rule over the galaxy with fear and planets who would oppose him would be obliterated. Sighing, he knew he couldn't do anything about it, his fleet was very small compared to the Empires endless fleets and the Death Star could simple one shot all of his ships if it wanted to at rang. Shaking his head, he had to focus on the problem at hand.

"Let's approach the space station; they might have dockyards for us to dock. I hope they let us resupply and repair." Naruto ordered as the fleet headed for the space station, which was already panicking after the alarms went off. You see Naruto's fleet more than jump out of light speed, it sent out alarms on the Earth, Moon and the Dyson Sphere. One second everything was peaceful and the next a massive fleet of ships just appeared out of nowhere. Out of fear alone, the two superpowers of the planet Earth dispatched their fleets to intercept the unknown fleet.

"Ah...general...we have incoming unknown vessels." A Droid reported, unsure of what these...heavy fighters, were they fighters?

"Do not fire; try to open up a channel to them." Naruto ordered as the Droids complied and attempted to open up a communication channel.

"This is Admiral Naruto Uzumaki of the 2st Droid fleet, I am requesting docking, repairs and resupply. I am willing to negotiate a deal; I repeat I am only looking for repairing my ships and resupplying." Naruto said through the open channel, hoping it got through to the unknown fleets ahead of him and indeed it did.

 _"This is Cain Dressel, commander of Dorssia Military, we will allow it, however you will hand over your ships to Dorssia. You can then choose to join the Dorssia Military or leave and do what you want."_ Said the man named Cain from Dorssia. Naruto looked at fleet that the man commanded and was almost tempted to just destroy that man and his fleet.

"Those demands are crazy; I will not hand over my fleet." Naruto said as he watched two of three fleets almost ready to attack. The third fleet he noticed was small compared to the other two and they didn't really come with the intention to win a battle.

 _"This is Ryuji Sashinami, Prime minister of JIOR. We will be willing to allow you to dock and conduct repairs and resupply; however we ask that you form an alliance with us, a military alliance."_ The Prime minister of JIOR stated as Naruto thought over the deal. It was far more to his liking.

"Very well, I accept those terms, now tell those other two fleets to stand down or I will order my vessels to open fire." Naruto stated and as soon as he said that, one of the fleets just ran off and the other stayed, but soon it too started to head back to the blue and green planet. The third fleet, a small fleet of JIOR, led him to one of the many dockyards of the Dyson Sphere, however since many of his ships were massive in size only a few could dock. He would have to get repair Droids to fi the damage of the other ships. He could see many people gathered by the docks, looking and talking about his fleet most likely. He however took a shuttle as it would be faster than walking down the long ramp of the ship. The shuttle soon landed on the docks as the people gathered to see what kind of alien had stumbled onto their world. The doors to the shuttle open and they were suspired to find...machines? Four IG-100 MagnaGuards walked out first with their cloaks. They looked intimidating with a height of 6' 0 and the fact that they were holding some pretty strange looking staffs. Then after that came out a human like figure? Naruto had on his battle armor and his cloak on as well, along with his Darth Raven like mask. He observed the crowed of people before he grinned. Raising up is hand, the people started to take a few steps back, wondering that kind of alien was behind the mask. Reaching for his mask, he slowly started to take off and to their surprise he was a...Human?! Naruto chuckled at the look on their faces; they thought he was some kind of strange alien.

"Now then, can someone please lead to the person in-charge of this space station?" He questioned. Oh boy, this might be more fun than he had thought.

 **Well, there you have it!** **I hope you all enjoyed this and between this and A legend Rebirth, which is better? Tell me so i can choose! I also hope that someone PMs me if they want to take up these story ideas and challenges. With this, I bid you all farewell, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there people! How are you all doing? Good I hope, anyways, here's the latest chapter for this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. There is going to be quite a bit of history from the star wars thrown in here. Also, I don't follow that Disney established crap about being legend and canon star wars. For me, all of star wars history is canon, besides, everyone who is a star wars fan knows that the 'legends' has better story and characters and more stuff just happens there. Well, i hope you all enjoy, bye!**

Naruto was never the one for meetings; he never liked to sit around in once place too long, but he knew that if he needed allies and support, then he would have to suffer through this. Right now he was sitting on a roundtable with many of the government leaders of JIOR. It was so they could iron out the details. He was also assuming that the media was also buzzing to just meet him since he was an alien as they called him.

"Now then Admiral Uzumaki we are willing offer you 4 Modules for your fleet, along with all the resources you need. However in-return we ask that you use your fleet to protect JIRO." Prime Minister Ryuji Sashinami stated. Naruto raised an eyebrow, why would they need his protection?

"Why would you need that? Do you not have a military of your own?" Naruto questioned.

"While JIOR does have a military, it is relative small compared to others. We are mostly a trade based economy and focus mostly on society rather than war, if we were to be invaded then we wouldn't even last a month. That is why we need your help." The Prime Minister answered as Naruto hummed.

"So in proxy I will be basically becoming part of your military?" Naruto questioned. It was sounding like it anyways.

"In a way, while you your fleet will protect us and help us, it will be under you command. Think of yourself as the head of a government agency, which is completely independent from the government itself. We said the alliance part so that we could not attract more attention from the other two Nations on Earth." Answered the Prime Minister as Naruto nodded to him.

"I see, but the fact remains is that I only need repairs one time only and after that my fleet would be self sufficient." Naruto said, worrying the others a bit.

"W-what do you mean self sufficient? Unless you have your own base, planet or anything else, you cannot maintain a fleet of such size and scale." A man named Soichi Tokishima stated, earning nods from many people. Unlike the rest, Soichi was a scientist of a secret part of JIOR and was currently the head of the VVV Plan. Naruto turned to the man and could feel something off about him. He was not what he seemed.

"That is what you think, but did you not take note of the massive space station my fleet was hulling behind us?" Naruto questioned as they all realized what he was talking about. They had all seen it, it was impossible to hide something so massive, but they put it off as a simple oversized space station. Seeing this, Naruto decided to enlighten them.

"That was no ordinary space station, which was the Star Forge, an old left over from the Rakatan Infinite Empire. It is the glory of the builders, Rakatan, and the apex of their Infinite Empire. You see, the Rakatan were an old species that ruled the galaxy from where I come from around 30,000 years ago and they ruled with an iron fist, conquering planets and systems, enslaving other species and making them do slave labor. They needed massive fleets and armies to enforce their will and so they did by creating the Star Forge. The Star Forge is a giant automated shipyard, designed to create the most powerful armies of all time. It works by drawing energy and matter from a nearby star which, when combined with the power of the Force, was capable of creating endless supply of ships, Droids, and other war material. However like most things built by the Rakatan, the Star Forge was also built on slave labor. What made it different however was the fact that the Star Forge drew in the power of the Force to build what was needed of it, but the Rakatans were by nature cruel and savage species and as a result the Star Forge began feeding off these negative traits inherent in its creators. As a result it became an immense tool of the Dark side power." Naruto paused as he looked around the room, some were listen with great attention like Soichi and others were scared like as if it was some kind of horror tale. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Now a fusion of technology and the Dark side energies, it began corrupting the Rakata in order to gain the immense power it required to operate itself and ultimately caused the collapse of the Rakatan Empire. As was the case with all apparent products of Rakatan Dark side energy engineering, the Star Forge managed to survive several tens of thousands of years idling and without an operational crew by relying on its built-in automated repair systems. Side trait was replicated in certain artifacts, such as the Star Maps, which were destroyed by the Rakatan after the completion of the Star Forge, but even they slowly repaired themselves with the Star Forge's technology. The Star Forge was sought after by the Sith Emperors and it was Jedi Knights Raven and Malak that found it and with fall to the Dark side and become Siths that would wave war against the very order they once fought for. They created a Sith Fleet with massive numbers of ships and created a new Sith Empire, however Revan was captured by the Jedi Council and his memory was erased by the Dantooine Enclave Council and was directed to rediscover the location of the Star Forge and destroy it." he was going to say more but he was interpreted by one of the others.

"Ah, what is this Force, Sith and Jedi?" He questioned.

"All will be reveled in time. Now then, after Raven found the Star Forge and confronted Malak, his old friend and killed him. The Star Forge was then destroyed by the end of the Jedi Civil War. The Star Forge was said to be destroyed, but much of the history was destroyed or lost to prevent such a weapon from being built, but as you can see, it was far from destroyed and due to its state I can only assume that it's on built-in automated repair systems finally gave out. I cannot feel the Dark side energy within it, meaning that the station was somehow cleansed in its time wandering the unknown sector of the galaxy, but it is still a semi-living being, even if it's a dead one." Naruto stated. They were all indeed shocked by his little history lesson and the fact that he came from a different galaxy that was far older and was far more developed then there's really made them rethink.

"As for what the Force is, well, it's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together, my galaxy anyways. I do not feel the Force in here thought. The Force can be divided into two sides, the Light side and the Dark side. The users of the Light side are called Jedi's and the users of the Dark sides are called Siths. It was never like that really, but long ago a few Jedi's split off and turned to the Dark side. They would later create the first Sith Empire that would wage war with the Jedi's. The galaxy thought that vast majorities of the Siths were dead and only a handful remained and as such an era of peace ruled the Galaxy is the time that is known as the Republic, but it was shattered by the Galactic Civil War between the Republic and the Separatist alliance, which I was a part of. The Separatist alliance relied on massive Droid armies, however the Neimoidians were a race of greedy business men and they built the Droids cheaply and as such we had to rely on numbers more the half of the time. The Republic however fielded a massive Clone army that was far better. The Clones were engineered to be soldiers from the start. Add that with the Jedi order leading them, the Separatists would lose ground slowly. However all that changed when a Sith that had plotted the whole war reveled himself as an Emperor and used the very Clones that the Jedi's led to eliminate all the Jedi's and even thought I have little love for the Jedi's, thousands of them were betrayed and massacred by the very soldiers they led, even the younglings were killed. The Separatist alliance was also destroyed by that man and I was forced to be on the run. My fleet was outnumbered from 10 to 1 and add the fact that the crazy Sith Lord had a super-weapon that could destroy whole planets, I was not about to take my chances." Naruto said, saying the last part lazily, but he could see the looks on their faces. They have never heard of such things and he wasn't surprised that they were shocked. This was a lot of information to take in.

"Mister Uzumaki, can you demonstrate the force in action?" Soichi questioned. Out of everyone, he was more fascinated by this Force and everything about Naruto's galaxy. Naruto looked at the man before he nodded and reached out his hand towards Soichi who raised an eyebrow?

"What could that-" He was cut off as he felt like someone was choking him and he was slowly lifted into the air. He looked at Naruto to find his hand slowly turning into a fist.

"I am a Sith and as such I am a Dark side user. Force chock is a basic for any Sith." Naruto said as he dropped the man back into his seat. They were now pretty scared of him, well, everyone other then the Prime Minister.

"It seems you are far more powerful then we had assumed...very well. We will also give the all information regarding our military, weapon systems and our secret project." The Prime Minister said as he closed his eyes and waited for the outrage that Soichi would surly state.

"You can't Prime Minister! That project is under my leadership! Besides, it is a secret of the state!" Soichi stated as Naruto raised his eyebrow. Whatever this project was, it must be a pretty big he assumed.

"I understand, but I believe that if mister Uzumaki here will work with us, then we must work with him, besides, from what he has told us he is most likely far more equipped to handle it. Dorssia will most likely try to do something since they seem to know what's going on. It would be best to transfer the units built to his fleet." The Prime Minister said with a firm voice, in the end he was in charge. Soichi deflated at that. He had no real power.

"I do not know what this project is, but I will agree to those terms. My Droid fleet will be placed on patrol duties as soon as they are ready." Naruto said as he shook the hand of the Prime Minister. With everything settled, they made their way out of the building where they were confronted by media, lots of media. Camera shutters were going on like crazy and news reports were just bombarding him with questions.

"Mister Uzumaki! Can you please tell us about the world you come from and what made you leave your world?" One of the reports questioned. Naruto sighed; they won't go away without any answers.

"First off, I come from a different galaxy and secondly, the galaxy I left by accident was in a Galactic Civil War, but near the end of the war the man who plotted the entire war played his cards, his name is Emperor Palpatine. He used the Republic and had the army of the Republic, which was a Clone army, implemented with chips. These chips were implemented in them without their knowledge and when the chip was activated, a string of orders were carried out by the Clone army. One such order was order 66, the order called for the Clones to turn on their Generals, the Jedi's, and kill them all. His plan worked and then he had his forces hunt down the last of the Seperatists hold outs. I was one of the few Seperatists Generals to escape with my fleet. I was then chased almost half way across the known Galaxy before I took the risk of entering the unknown sector of the Galaxy, but even then the Empire sent fleet after fleet to destroy me." He said as almost everyone stopped talking to listen to his story.

"Back in the Separatist alliance I was a fear General and Admiral. Many of the victories that the alliance gained was through my efforts, but even I could not do anything when I was outnumbered 10 to 1. The Empire fielded much larger ships and they fielded them in massive numbers. Outnumbered and our gunned, I chose to flee rather than fight to the death. There was no point to fight to the death as the alliance was destroyed. My original plan was to hide and build a massive Droid army and head to my home planet, but with me here that plan is scrapped and I fear that my home planet is destroyed by now." Naruto said sadly, he might not have liked that place after Hinata's death, but it was his home world.

"What do you mean destroyed and why would it be destroyed?" Another reported questioned. Naruto almost rolled his head. Oh how he hated these reports right now.

"Before I started my run from the Empire, I stole quite a bit of their secrets, including Imperial codes, blueprints, plans and other sensitive information, one more reason why the Empire issued a Galactic manhunt for me. One of their codes is known as Base Delta Zero. I have heard of this code before as the alliance was going to implement it when we were supposed to be given new ships that were larger and were far more powerful. Base Delta Zero is basically mass orbital bombardment from a vast number of ships in orbit, most of them times they would have been capital class. The bombardment would be so severe that all life on the targeted planet would cease to exist. The second method that the Empire can destroy my home world would be via their super-weapon, the Death Star." It was at this point that Naruto pulled out a holodisk and turned it on to show the Death Star. They were not impressed by it; it wasn't even close to being the size of Earth's moon. Seeing this, Naruto moved to fix the problem.

"Do not be fooled by its size. It might be small like a small moon, but it houses the most devastating weapon that can destroy planets almost a hundred times its size." He stated and simply left it at that.

"But why would they destroy your world?" The same reported questioned.

"Become where I come from, we humans have developed an energy called Chakra. With Chakra we could do many things. Spit fire, call forth hurricanes, and develop ways of instant teleportation. The most jaw dropping one I have seen would be summoning forth an asteroid to crash into the planet. That is why they would destroy it. The people of my planet would most likely find ways to stop the Empire with Chakra." Naruto said as many awed at what he said. To know humans exited in other galaxies was such a new thought and the fact that those humans were far more powerful. Then there were all those other things he had mentioned and it just left them in a stated of wonderment.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a fleet to maintain." Naruto said as he started to make his way to the shuttle that had brought him here. The press tried to get more answers, but it was all in vain as Naruto boarded shuttle and sighed. The people here were quite curious and he couldn't blame them. Closing his eyes be started to think of the past. How he wished he could change it, how he wished he could save her, but he couldn't, no one can change the past. Her death haunts her to this day and even thought that he knew that she would never blame him for her death, he would always blame himself for it. He had many dreams, but being with her become the one dream he wished to become a reality and it was ripped away from it, everything was stolen away from him in the last act of betrayal.

"Forgive me...Hinata..." He mumbled in his sleep as once again he started to dream about her.

 **Well that was it for now. I will only have two chapters of this up, along with A Legends Rebirth, but I want you all to tell me which i better, which you all are, but I want more feed back if you can give me that. Well, I hope you like it, bye!**


End file.
